1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhausting structure which is adapted to be disposed between an optical lens and an optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical lens module is a lens barrel disposed with one or more lenses therein, so that the lens barrel can be disposed to a camera or other optical apparatus. To firmly fix the lens in the lens barrel, a colloid is applied between the lens and the lens barrel so as to glue the lens to the lens barrel.
However, the optical lens has a problem of focusing in a normal environment. Specifically, there is an enclosed space in a lens base or between the optical lens and the optical apparatus. The air in the enclosed space expands or contracts with the change of the temperature, so that the air will press the optical lens or the optical apparatus and change the distance between the optical lens and the optical apparatus. As a result, the image quality of the optical lens is affected, the accuracy of the focusing is decreased, and the image quality of the optical apparatus is then degraded.
To solve the above problem, some people drill a hole on the lens base, so that the air in the lens base can be released and the hole can then be sealed up to prevent an external light from entering therethrough. But said means often causes the lens base to contain some remaining air which expands to press the lens as the temperature of the lens base increases. Therefore, the lens will have a problem of focus deviation.
Moreover, some other people process a lens barrel to form an exhausting groove on the inner wall of the lens barrel, so that air can flow through the exhausting groove, as shown in TWM318732. Said lens barrel can mitigate the problem of air expanding to press the lens as the temperature increases; however, the above-mentioned means is to additionally process the lens barrel. As a result, it decreases the structural strength of the lens barrel, and it cannot be applied to an optical lens which is manufactured already.
As such, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.